


Make Them Pay, Danny

by Hunter470



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blackmail, Cheating, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Dom/sub, Dubious Ethics, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fucking, Humiliation, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Out of Character, Pushed to the limit, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Secret Recording, Skull Fucking, Smut, Verbal Humiliation, Very Evil Danny Williams, What-If, evil Danny Williams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:41:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24495193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hunter470/pseuds/Hunter470
Summary: Danny's had enough of Rachel's interfering with his visitation time with Grace. She's finally pushed her luck one too many times and now, she and Stan would pay.
Relationships: Rachel Edwards/Stan Edwards, Stan Edwards/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 16
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, RandoFando911 and I have similarly themed stories and that's not a coincidence. You see, we seem to be bad influences on each other...and that's a good thing. :) 
> 
> So, here's my take on a shared idea - Evil Danny Williams. This is a "What if" type story and is nowhere near canon compliant. 
> 
> Oh, and this is very different from anything I've writing before so I hope you enjoy as it was actually fun to write.

Danny had it with Rachel’s constant interfering with his visitation schedule with Grace. He barely gets to see her as it is and now she’s taking him to court yet again asking the judge to modify his visitation. In fact, she wanted to terminate all visitation between him and Grace. This was the straw that broke the camel’s back. Rachel was going to pay and he knew exactly how he was going to do it. 

First, he would contact Toast to make it look like Stan and Rachel were stealing money from several of their clients and hiding it in offshore accounts. Then, he would use that information to blackmail them to drop their case to terminate his visitation rights. Next, he’d make them leave Hawaii and because they didn’t want to disrupt Grace’s life, they’d give him primary custody of his daughter. 

As he started to put all the pieces into place, he felt like he should be doing more to make his bitch ex-wife pay for taking his daughter away from him. Sending them to jail for embezzlement wasn’t enough. Both Rachel and Stan needed to feel the pain he felt every time they threatened to take away his visitation. He needed to up the ante so to speak. So, he contacted Toast with his latest idea…and it was a big one too. 

A couple weeks passed when Toast contacted Danny with everything he needed. The plan was arrange a meeting with Stan, show him the evidence of their embezzling, and then get him to convince Rachel to drop the case and give him full custody and parental rights. 

The day of his meeting with Stan was finally here and he was doing everything he could to stay focused, which wasn’t easy when you had Steve McGarrett as a partner. 

“Danno, what are you going to do about Rachel? You can’t let her and Stan take Grace away from you.”

“I don’t have any intentions of letting that happen, Steven.”

“How are you going to stop them?”

“I have a new lawyer and she has a few tricks up her sleeve.”

“Why don’t I like the sound of that?”

“Calm down. She’s not doing anything illegal. She’s just every experienced in these types of cases and I feel good about my chances.”

“Ok. Will you let me know if there is anything I can do to help?”

“Of course, but I’m pretty sure it’s under control.” 

“Wow! Danny Williams is being optimistic? Who are you and where’s my partner?”

“Ha ha…very funny Army boy.”

“Navy, Danny. Navy!”

“Potato, tomato….”

“That’s not the saying.”

“Whatever.” Danny smiled and then left Steve’s office. 

***********

Danny invited Stan over to his house for the meeting. He’d gotten home, showered, and then put on his nicest jeans and tightest t-shirt making sure to show off his best assets. Then he got the documents, a special bottle of scotch, two glasses, and set them on the coffee table. He went into his bedroom and made sure everything was in place and then he returned to the living room to wait for Stan’s arrival. 

Most people might be nervous doing what he was about to do, but he was a cop and knew how to set things up so he wouldn’t get caught. He really didn’t want to take these measures with Stan and Rachel but they brought it upon themselves when they pushed for full custody and taking away his visitation. He was only doing what he needed to do in order to see his daughter so he had no guilt or second thoughts weighing him down. 

Danny heard Stan’s car pull into his driveway. He poured himself a glass of scotch from a second bottle that he set on the floor next to the couch and out of sight. Then, he got up and answered the door. Stan was standing there in his work attire, a very expensive suit, and he looked nervous. 

“Hello. May I come in?”

“Sure, after all, I did invite you.” Danny said with the charm of a spider coaxing its prey into its web. “Why don’t you have a seat on the couch and I’ll pour you a glass a scotch.”

“Thanks. Looks like you have my favorite brand.”

“Yeah, I remembered you liked this one from the party you and Rachel had a while back.” Danny poured the scotch and then handed Stan the glass and he immediately took a swig no knowing of the special ingredient added just for him. 

“So, why did you call me here, Danny? I assume it’s about the custody case? I’ve got to tell you, there’s really nothing I can say without my lawyer.”

“I figured you’d say that so I’ll do all the talking.” Danny looked at the papers on the coffee table but didn’t pick them up yet. “Here’s the deal…I’m fucking sick and tired of you and that bitch ex-wife of mine trying to stop me from seeing my daughter. If you think that I’m going to just take the shit you’ve been dishing out, you’re sadly mistaken.” 

“Danny, I think I’d better go. I’m not going to sit here and listen to you…plus, be careful of what you say as my lawyer will hear all about it.” Stan went to stand up but then felt light headed and sat back down. Danny noticed and knew the drug was already starting to work. 

Seizing the opportunity, Danny picked up the paperwork from the coffee table and held it in his hands. “Oh, I think you’re the one that needs to be careful because you and Rachel have been very naughty. It appears that you’ve been embezzling from your clients and hiding money in offshore accounts. Oh, and what do I see here? One of those clients has ties to the Yakuza. That’s some dangerous shit there, Stan. It would be a shame if the authorities somehow got that information…even worse if it fell into the hands of the Yakuza.”

“What are you talking about? Rachel and I haven’t embezzled any money…especially not from the Yakuza. This is bullshit!” 

“Now Stan, do you really think I’d say something if I didn’t have proof? What do you take me for, an amateur? You forget that I’m a cop and I have connections.” Danny laughed. “So, when I need something I get it.” Danny looked at the papers in his hand and then showed them to Stan, who immediately began to review them. 

“What is this? I haven’t seen these accounts before?”

“You haven’t? Hmmm…looks like your name and signature on all of the paperwork. Oh, and here’s Rachel’s too.” Danny pointed to their names and signatures. 

“This is ridiculous! My lawyers will hear about this!” Stan stood up again and tried to walk towards the door. 

‘Sit down!” 

“What?” 

“I said sit down and shut the fuck up. Now, listen to me clearly. Here’s what’s going to happen.” 

You and Rachel are going to call your lawyer and tell that bloodsucker you’ve had a change of heart and you no longer want full custody of Grace. You’ve decided to leave Hawaii and you think it’s best if Grace stay with her father. Rachel will then sign over her parental rights and grant me full custody.” Danny paused to let what he just said sink into Stan’s tiny brain. 

“Next, you will set up a trust for Grace in the amount of 10 million dollars and I’ll be in charge of the it until she turns 21. Then, she will be able to do what she wants with the money. If you don’t comply, then these papers will be sent to the proper authorities and I’ll make sure you both go to jail for a long time. Oh, and hopefully the Yakuza find out and take care of you before you even see the inside of a prison.” 

“You’ll never get away with this.” 

“Well, I think I will. Oh, and I’m so hoping you don’t comply because then I kill two birds with one stone. You both go to jail and I still get full custody of Grace because you will no longer be around. It’s a win-win for me. So, it’s really up to you. You can remain free or go to jail while taking your chances with the Yakuza.” 

“Danny, this is fucked up. You can’t do this.”

“No, what’s fucked up is you and Rachel trying to take my daughter away from me yet again. What’s fucked up is you thinking that I would just lay down and take this abuse. Well, now it’s time to pay.” Danny looked at the sad man in front of him. “You know, I don’t have anything against you Stan, but you slept with Rachel when she was married to me and then you married her, so now you share the same fate.” 

“What if I divorce her and turn her in and make her sign over her rights? I’m not the bad guy here. She is. It’s always been her.” Stan took another swing of scotch. “I’ll even set up the trust just like you asked.”

Danny would like to say he was surprised at how quickly Stan was willing to throw Rachel to the wolves, but he wasn't. “Hmmm...you make an interesting offer, which I’ll consider under one condition.”

“Anything. I’ll do anything. Just tell me what you want and I’ll do it.”

Stan was certainly making this easier than he thought. He had him right where he wanted. “Well, then...” Danny moved closer to Stan and placed his hand on his chest. “You see Stan, I have certain itches that need to be scratched every now and then. This particular itch hasn’t been scratched in years and I think it’s time.” Danny’s hand started to run down Stan’s body until it was resting on his dick. He could feel that he was already getting hard from the drugs he laced with the scotch. 

“Danny, I’m not gay. I can’t help you.”

“Well, then I can’t help keep you out of jail and I can assure you, a night with me would be so much better than years of being someone’s bitch in jail.” Danny glared at the handsome businessman. “Get out!” Danny got up and walked towards the door to show Stan out. 

“Wait!” Stan got up and walked towards Danny then put his hand on Danny’s face. Then, he leaned down to kiss him. 

Danny pushed the man away. “What the fuck are you doing?”

“I thought this is what you wanted.”

“It’s not your job to think.” Danny put his hands on Stan’s shoulders and pushed him down until his face was pressed against the front of his jeans. Stan tried to resist but was no match for Danny’s strength. “Now, unzip my jeans and get that pretty mouth on my cock...and I better not feel your teeth, bitch.”

Stan took Danny’s hard dick out of his jeans and was surprised at how big he was for being such a short man. Stan’s cock wasn’t nearly as big and he was a good foot taller. After getting over the initial surprise, he took Danny’s hard cock in his mouth and started to suck. 

The feeling of Stan’s mouth on his cock felt so good but he wanted his new plaything to know what it’s like to take a real man’s cock. Danny grabbed the back of Stan’s head and pushed him all the way down on his cock until it was deep in his throat. He could hear Stan struggle for air but he wouldn’t let him pull off his cock just yet...not until he knew who was in charge. 

“That’s it...take my cock. I know you like being my bitch, don’t you?” Stan moaned. “Yeah, I knew you would.”

Feeling like Stan was getting the message, he pulled Stan’s head off his cock and let the cocksucker breathe. Rachel’s husband’s face was red from lack of oxygen but the drugs were making him compliant. Danny grabbed his cock and then slapped Stan across his face. It felt so good to see this bitch on his knees in front of him. 

“You like that cock, don’t you? Do you want more? Stan moaned. “I can’t hear you!” 

“Yes, Danny, I want more.”

Not wasting a minute, Danny plunged his leaking cock back into the Stan’s mouth. This time, he was ready and greedily swallowed the entire length. He reached up and started to massage Danny’s balls, causing the blond to let out a moan. 

“Yeah, that’s it. Stroke my balls. Can you feel how full they are? I’ve been saving it up for days just for you.” 

Danny’s words seemed to encourage Stan to suck harder as the cock in his mouth moved in and out getting closer to exploding. 

“Keep sucking my cock you little slut.” Danny was now holding Stan’s head and fucking his throat as slurping sounds filled the air. The constant pressure on his cock and on his balls was driving Danny crazy and he knew he wouldn’t last much longer. 

Stan could feel Danny’s balls start to move up his body and knew he was going to come. There was no way he was going to swallow another man’s load so he started to pull away but he immediately felt Danny holding him in place. 

“Where the fuck do you think you’re going? You stay there and take my load you little come slut.” Danny pushed in and out of Stan’s mouth a couple more times before shooting volley after volley of come down the greedy cocksucker’s throat. He held Stan’s head firmly making sure he couldn’t pull away or spit out his hot load. Danny looked down at Rachel’s husband swallowing his sperm, which was so much hotter than he could have imagined. Stan looked wrecked but he wasn’t done with him yet. 

“You’re such a good cocksucker. You must give Rachel such pleasure when you eat her out.” Danny grinned. “Ok, on your feet. I think we should move this to the bedroom.”

Stan looked confused by Danny’s direction. “What? I took care of you so we’re done.” 

“I said I had an itch that needed to be scratched and it’s still there so, we’re not done. I say when we’re done.” Danny laughed. “Of course, you’re free to leave but then my only recourse is to call the authorities with the details of your crimes. Oh, and then a little birdie might have to tell the Yakuza how you cheated them out of their money. So, it’s your choice. Stay and get fucked like the little bitch you are or take your chances with the cops and the Yakuza.” 

Stan looked totally defeated and knew he only had one option. “Ok. I’ll stay.” 

“Good boy.” Danny handed Stan a full glass of scotch. “Now, drink this for me.”

Stan took the drink and practically slammed it down hoping to get this night over with quickly. 

“Such an obedient cocksucker.” Danny ran his hands down the front of Stan’s $500 shirt. “Take off your clothes!” 

“Right here?”

“Yes, I want you naked.”

Stan didn’t want to comply but for some reason he couldn’t fight it and he started removing his clothes. Danny was impressed at how well Stan’s body looked. He must work out in order to maintain such a physic. 

“Well well...look at you. Who knew you were hiding all of this under your designer suits?” Danny ran his hand across Stan’s shoulder and then down the front of his body. “All six foot something of hard, hairy muscle. Such a shame you’re lacking in a key area.” Danny laughed as he fondled Stan’s hard dick. Sure, he was smaller than Danny but he really had nothing to be embarrassed about. However, he couldn’t pass up the chance to humiliate the bastard who’s trying to steal his daughter from him.

“Now, let’s say we have some real fun?” Danny led Stan down the hallway to his bedroom where he had several hidden cameras set up. This was going to be so worth his effort. 

*************


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny's humiliation of Stan continues. Rachel tries to get Danny to stop his plan. Steve asks Danny a question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who's left kudos and comments. This story is not like anything I've written before so I appreciate the support. 
> 
> Warning: If you haven't read the tags yet, please do so as it will give you hints at what is included in this chapter. 
> 
> Enjoy!

“Now, let’s say we have some real fun?” Danny led Stan down the hallway to his bedroom where he had several hidden cameras set up. This was going to be so worth his effort. 

*************   
Once in the bedroom, Danny pushed Stan towards the bed and then he started to remove his shirt and jeans. Standing naked in front of his bitch was making his cock swell to its full hardness. He grabbed the small remote for the cameras and held it in his hand. God, was he looking forward to fucking Stan’s virgin hole. 

“Get on all fours up on the bed. Head down and ass up!” The drugs were definitely working as Stan did what Danny said without hesitation. 

He looked at this pathetic man on his bed and almost felt bad for him. He really wasn’t a bad guy…he just made the mistake of falling in love with his bitch ex-wife.

“Spread your legs and show me that pussy.” Stan complied and then reached back with his hands to pull apart his cheeks exposing his hairy opening. Danny was practically salivating knowing he was about to bust Stan’s cherry. “What a nice tight hole you have. I can’t wait to get inside and fill you up. Would you like that?”

“Yes, fuck me, Danny.”

“What did you say?” Danny asked and then smacked Stan’s ass. 

“Fuck me, Sir.” Stan practically begged.

“That’s better...I’m gonna make you my bottom, bitch.” Stan moaned. 

Danny bent down to take a closer look at Stan’s tight opening and thought about prepping him but he didn’t deserve that much consideration. He was going to fuck his ass without loosening it up one bit and slam his nine inch hard cock into his unwilling hole. Stan was going to feel every inch of his cock driving into his pussy knowing that it was the man he and his wife treated like he was nothing more than a dog, causing him this pain and humiliation. 

As he stroked his cock, Danny moved closer and placed the head on Stan’s hole. He rubbed up and down coating his crack with his pre-come, which he hoped would be enough to slide into Stan’s puckered hole. He backed away and then wrapped his hands around Stan’s cock. 

Stan felt like he had little control over his body. He didn’t want Danny to fuck him but at the same time, his body was saying otherwise. His cock was hard and hanging down between his legs dripping pre-come on to the bed below him. Danny grabbed his cock and stroked it a few times in a milking motion, which caused more of the clear liquid to leak out of the slit. Stan couldn’t believe how good it felt to be worked over by the blond man. 

Looking under his body, he could see Danny stroking his big cock and he wanted it in his ass. He was so worked up and just wanted to feel something…wanted to come. 

“Fuck, you have a nice pussy, bitch. I’m gonna have fun tearing it up.” 

Stan feared that Danny wasn’t going to prep his hole and he was right in that fear because before he could brace himself, Danny was stabbing his ass with his monster cock. He plunged all the way in without mercy, causing Stan to yell out. 

“Shut the fuck up, you slut.” Danny slapped Stan’s ass and continued to plow the man’s hole. 

Stan felt a searing pan shoot though his body and tried to get away from Danny, but his body wouldn’t respond. He was sure Danny must have drugged him and there was no hope of escape. 

“Where do you think you’re going? You stay there and relax. Trust me, you’ll enjoy yourself a whole lot more if you do. My cock isn’t going anywhere…this is happening so just accept it. Remember, this is what you agreed to in order to keep your ass out of jail.” Danny felt Stan start to relax, no doubt from the drugs that were now coursing through his system. His breathing became more relaxed and his body was no longer tense from the intrusion of Danny’s nine inch cock. “There you go, baby. See, when you relax things are so much better for you.”

Danny’s motions were slow and deliberate allowing Stan to believe he was allowing him to get used to his cock. However, it wasn’t long before the blond was jackhammering the bitch’s pussy not caring about the man below him. He would pull out leaving just the head inside Stan’s ass then drive all the way back in, causing the bitch to cry out in pain. However, the pain started to change into pleasure as Danny’s continued assault meant that he was hitting Stan’s prostate, causing the most amazing feeling inside his body. The unending hits to his prostate only caused his cock to remain rock hard and leaking. Being used this way was never anything he imagined wanting but now, he never wanted it to end.

“Fuck me, Sir! Harder! Fill me up with your hot come.”

Danny pushed Stan forward and then climbed on the bed behind him getting up on his tiptoes in order to continue his piston-like assault of the larger man’s hole. Stan wanted it harder and he was going to oblige. 

He pushed Stan’s face into the mattress while his free hand was on his ass for leverage. The hair on Danny’s chest was matted down with sweat, which was now dripping sweat all over Stan’s back. He knew that even though he could typically fuck for a long time, there was no way he was going to last much longer. 

Stan felt Danny’s sweat dripping on his back and then rolling up towards his head. Danny was fucking him like a wild animal and he was loving every minute. The intensity was too much and Stan felt like he was going to pass out but instead, his cock erupted shooting rope after rope of come down onto the bed. He couldn’t believe he was coming without even being touched. This was a first for him and he wanted more. 

“That’s right you slut, shoot that load. Such a good boy.” Danny slapped Stan’s ass as he continued to fuck him into the mattress. Even the feeling of Stan’s ass tightening around his cock couldn’t stop him. Danny drove his cock deeper into the man below him. He knew he was close and couldn’t wait to fill Stan’s ass with this come. 

“I’m close Stan. Where do you want me to come?”

“Come in my ass. Breed me, Sir.”

“Fuuuuckkkk!” Danny growled and then pushed into Stan one more time and shot his worked up load while his cock was pulsing, filling the businessman’s ass full of his seed. Danny was exhausted and collapsed on top of Stan, leaving his cock inside. “You did good, slut.”

“Thank you, Sir.” Although he only agreed to getting fucked to stop Danny from turning him in, he actually enjoyed himself. Who knew getting fucked could be so good?” 

Danny slowing pulled out and looked at Stan’s wrecked pussy and was thankful that there wasn’t any blood. He smiled when some of his come started leaking from the man’s hole and then had an idea. “Up on all fours, now!” Stan complied. “Now spread your cheeks.” 

“What?” 

“Just do it!” Stan reached back and pulled his cheeks apart. Danny grabbed his phone and started recording. “Now, push out. Push my come out of your hole.” Stan was confused but did as he was told and Danny’s come started to leak out. “Good boy. Look at all this come. I really filled you up.” Danny was holding his hand below Stan’s hole catching the hot liquid. After he felt like Stan pushed it all out, he moved to the top of the bed. “On your back and open your mouth, slut.” 

The man followed the blond’s orders and waited. Then, he saw Danny lift his hand over his head and slowly turned it allowing the come to fall into his mouth. “Swallow.” Stan could taste Danny’s come as it flowed over his tongue and down his throat. He was really starting to like the taste. “Do you like my come, bitch?” 

“Mmmm hmmm….give me more.” 

“As you wish.” Danny poured almost all of his come into Stan’s mouth and then wiped the remaining amount across his face. Then, he grabbed his phone and took pictures of Stan’s face covered in come. After he finished getting all the pictures he wanted, he reviewed the video that was captured on the cameras he had secretly set up. He was pleased with what he saw and thought about how much fun he would have watching it later by himself.

“Ok, I’m done with you now. Get up and get out!” Danny barked. 

“So, we’re good right? You’re not going to turn me into the cops or the Yakuza?”

“That just depends on you, Stanley. You know the terms. Get me full custody of my daughter, make Rachel sign over parental rights, and set up that 10 million dollar trust, with me in control, and then we have a deal. 

“What about our deal…you know, the one where I divorce Rachel and then send her to prison and you don’t go after me?”

“Yeah, I don’t think I like that deal anymore. So, I’m going back to the original one. Oh, and don’t think of double-crossing me…you see, I recorded our entire session and took pictures as well. If you try anything, I’ll make sure the video and photos are leaked to every amateur online porn site, your family, and all of your business associates.”

“You wouldn’t do that…you’re in the video as well.” 

Danny laughed. “Do you really think that I can’t have someone digitally alter the video so no one will know it’s me? I told you I have connections.” Danny smiled. “Now get the fuck out of here before I change my mind.”

Stan jumped off the bed and ran into the living room. He found his clothes on the floor, put them on, and then quickly left the house. Danny smiled when he heard the door close and then pulled out his phone and sent one of the pics to Stan as a reminder to get him what he wanted. Now, he just had to wait for Stan to follow through.

************  
A few days later, Danny was relaxing at home when her heard a knock on his door. When he opened it up he was surprised to see Rachel, who wasn’t looking very happy. In fact, if looks could kill….

“Rachel, what brings you by?”

“I know you did it and you’re not going to get away with it!” 

“Ok, you really need to tell me what you think I did because you’re being a bit cryptic.” 

“Don’t play dumb, Daniel. It doesn’t suit you.”

“So, are you going to tell me or what?”

“Fine, Stan told me everything….told me about the blackmail, the documents showing how we’ve been stealing money from our clients and the Yakuza. You and I both know they are fake.”

“Do we, Rachel? Do we really know they’re fake because they looked pretty real to me and it doesn’t look good for either you or Stan.”

“Danny, you can’t do this to me. I love our daughter and I won’t give her up.”

“Well, that’s your choice. However, once the evidence of your misdeeds is given to the authorities and the Yakuza, you and Stan will end up in jail or worse, and I’ll get custody anyway. So, be smart and just do what I want and you can avoid a lengthy prison sentence. Oh, and trust me, I’ll make sure Grace knows all about what you’ve been up to.”

“Why are you doing this? We used to be in love.”

“You know exactly why I’m doing this, Rachel. You decided to keep my daughter away from me by bringing me back to court to take away my visitation rights. You’ve treated me like shit for years, which started with your affair with Stan.” Rachel looked at him with a shocked expression on her face. “Yes, I know you cheated on me with Stan but I didn’t use that against you in court even though you’ve been more than happy to do everything you can to make me look like an unfit father, which you know isn’t true. So, for that you have to pay.”

“Danny, c’mon…be reasonable.” 

“Reasonable? You’ve had years to correct what you’ve done yet you only want to screw me over even more. I’d say I’ve been more than reasonable but no more…I’ve reached my limit.”

Rachel started to cry. “You won’t get away with this….”

“I’m pretty sure I will. So, you can either agree to my terms, or take your chances with the authorities and the Yakuza. Oh, and trust me, the Yakuza don’t take kindly to those who cheat them out of their money.” 

“You can’t do that! They’ll kill Stan and me.” 

“Yeah, so it’s in your best interests to give me what I want. I think it’s a small price to pay for your life. Don’t you?”

Rachel was full out sobbing knowing how much she screwed up and how she was going to lose her daughter. “Fine. You win.” 

“Good. I expect everything to be taken care of before the end of the week. That gives you five days to get your shit in order. Oh, and just like I told that pathetic husband of yours, don’t even think of double-crossing me. It wouldn’t take much for me to find more crimes you and Stan have committed. Oh, and ask Stan about my other insurance policy. He’ll know what I’m talking about.” Danny laughed with an evil look in his eyes. 

“Enough! I said you won, so I’ll follow through.” Rachel looked beaten down. “I don’t know what happened to you, Daniel…you used to be a very loving person.”

“Oh, I’m still that person…you just don’t get to walk all over me anymore. Remember, five days and if I don’t get what I want, and if you’re not off this island, the papers go to the authorities and the Yakuza.” 

Rachel left Danny’s house and drove away. Sitting back on his couch, Danny thought about his encounter with his ex-wife. He didn’t want to be cruel, or maybe he did. Either way, he was going to get full custody of his daughter and that’s all that mattered.

*************

It’s been a year since Danny got full custody of Grace, along with a 10 million dollar trust fund. Rachel had signed over her parental rights and then she and Stan left Hawaii. Grace was upset at first but quickly adapted to her new life without Rachel. She was so excited when her Danno and Uncle Steve told her they were getting married and they would be a family. Grace was now living at Steve’s house with her Danno and even had her own room, which she quickly decorated.

The new family was enjoying spending time together on their private beach with their new dog, Eddie. It was a beautiful day and they would be having a barbeque with the Chin and Abby, Kono and Adam, Lou and his wife, and several of their friends. Danny was laying back relaxing when he heard Steve clear his throat.

“Danny, I need to ask you something that’s been eating at me for a while.”

“Ok, shoot.”

“How did you really get full custody of Grace? I know you said you had an amazing new lawyer but there had to be more to it, right? I mean, full custody, Rachel signs over parental rights, a crazy amount in a trust, and Rachel and Stan leaving the island. It just doesn’t add up?”

“Steve, I’d love to tell you but it’s classified.” Danny winked at his husband and then got up to join Grace, who was hard at work on a sand castle. Steve sat in his chair and laughed to himself as he watched his family and decided that it wasn’t worth knowing. So, he got up and joined Grace and Danny on the beach. Their life was just the way it was meant to be…and it was good.


End file.
